Drawers in many cabinets and desks, particularly in so-called filing cabinets, are typically mounted to a slide assembly which is affixed to the side walls of the cabinet including an extendible slide part by which the drawer can be selectively moved to either the closed or open positions. Such slide assemblies are typically interconnected with the drawer via a relatively complex rail arrangement which is not only difficult to assemble, but also relatively expensive to manufacture.